


I Find This Frenzy Insufficient Reason for Conversation When We Meet Again

by jadelennox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-26
Updated: 2003-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital lassitude can't block the rage at her slumbering red-haired lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Find This Frenzy Insufficient Reason for Conversation When We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Post mid-season 6. Angst, in that I-can't-take-anything-seriously way I do angst.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Edna rises, works a kinked shoulder. Post-coital lassitude can't block the rage at her slumbering red-haired lover. Edna's being used to block memories of another, one with the strength to turn the luscious witch away. She sets pen to paper, and writes: "Once again undone, possessed." Sleeping, Willow rolls to reveal a perfect breast. Lust roils, and more words come: "Think not for this, however, the poor treason / Of my stout blood against my staggering brain, / I shall remember you with love, or season / My scorn with pity."

A sigh, a sleepy voice calls, "Edna?"

She spins, poem forgotten. "Darling."


End file.
